The present invention relates to an item selection signal input system which includes a keyboard panel having a plurality of matrix aligned switches, and a plurality of item lists for marking the switches included in the keyboard panel.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a sheet file mounting/demounting mechanism for facilitating the exchange of the plurality of item lists in the item selection signal input system.
An example of an item selection signal input system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,179, entitled "ITEM LIST SETTING MECHANISM IN AN ITEM SELECTION SIGNAL INPUT SYSTEM", issued on Mar. 24, 1981 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. In such an item selection signal input system, a plurality of item lists (sheet file) are mounted around a drum, and a desired item list is selected while the drum rotates in a predetermined direction. The thus selected item list is fed to a space formed below the keyboard panel while the drum rotates in the counter direction, thereby labeling the switches included in the matrix keyboard panel. Each switch included in the keyboard panel performs an operation in accordance with the marking provided by the selected item list.
In such an item selection signal input system, there is a possibility that it would be desired to exchange the item lists when additional markings are required other than those included in the item lists then mounted on the drum. In the conventional item selection signal input system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,179, each item list is individually secured to the drum. Therefore, the exchange of the item lists was troublesome in the conventional system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an item selection signal input system, wherein item lists are easily exchanged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an item list mounting mechanism for facilitating the mounting operation of the item lists around a drum in an item selection signal input system. Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of item lists are secured to a base sheet to form a sheet file. At one end of the base sheet, an engaging member is provided, which is coupled to a claw disposed at a desired portion of a drum so that the sheet file is mounted around the drum in a manner that the item lists are wound around the drum. The thus constructed engagement facilitates the mounting operation of the sheet file around the drum, and the demounting operation of the sheet file from the drum.
In a preferred form, a guide sheet is secured to a desired portion of the drum in order to guide the sheet file to the claw when the sheet file is manually introduced into the item selection signal input system.